There are innumerable petroleum oil wells bored into the oceanic floor by highly evolved modern technological devices to tap the petroleum (crude oil) reservoirs. Many oil wells are clustered in the Gulf of Mexico, Arabian sea, and such oceanic grounds, often of significant distance from the coast line, such wells bored through the ocean floor hundreds of feet deeper to the surface waters, to find their way into the underground oil containments spread many miles in area. Oil is collected from the wells into surface tanks in moderate containers, or into receptacles as large as ships.
Historically, the production of petroleum oil from the earth's mantle in the ocean floor has shrouded risk and great hazard, to the natural environment that includes both the marine life forms, and the terrestrial ecosystem adjacent. The greatest hazard is the ignition of the entrained highly inflammable gases like Methane, causing dangerous fires, coupled with the risk of oil spewing and polluting the sea water. Such two man-made calamities at the same time can be uncontrollable with available resources, and utterly devastating to the healthy existence of the earth's planetary life forms. For these reasons, error-proof safety systems in under water bore well digging, and highly trained personnel involved in their operations, are thereof required by law, in all countries engaged in significant oil production. Despite such stringent jaws, system failures and catastrophic results did occur historically, and are still occurring, though the derived remedial measures through each ‘adverse-event experience’ uniquely different from the other in some form or other, are still nascent, and less than perfect.
Recent event in the gulf shores of Mexico, involving BP oil company's oil well under construction (the Macondo Prospect oil well of the Deep Water Horizon), wherein the ignition of the entrained Methane gas and its fire that continued unstopped for 36 hours, culminated in the collapse of the surface structure of the oil well, resulting in an ever increasing gusher from the source. Several different attempts by the BP oil company's technological team, to contain the spewing geyser from finding its way into the body of water, and into the gulf shores, had failed, mostly due to the inherently limited robotic attempts, involved in a moderately deep aquatic habitat.
As any unforeseen adversity can happen at any time before the completion of the well to its last functional detail, safety measures to weather off such events at any step of the construction, have to be in place, before beginning to undertake such operation. This CIP application and a corresponding PCT application (PCT/US 2016/000091, November 2016) enumerating a model of ‘Subsea Level Gas Separator of Oil Well Effluent’ include means and methods to be incorporated thereof, beneficially at the most proximate site of the well, and at the earliest time, for dissipating a giant gas bubble in formation, so as to keep the rig from being a venue of danger, difficult to contain. This is one of the plurality of diverse measures described in the original application (U.S. Pat. No. 9,175,549) by the Inventor Applicant, said measures working in synchrony, to weather off any unforeseen event throughout the well construction and well operation. For the information of the said devices otherwise operative, the original application may be consulted. The original application is also a parent application for yet another CIP application (also dated Nov. 3, 2015), and a corresponding PCT application (PCT/US 2016/000090, November 2016), detailing a ‘Detachable Island Rig’ (DIR), a subject matter that is contextually relevant, being also preventive in scope, of otherwise catastrophic and totally devastating consequences, in the event of a rig-fire.
Many inadvertent and unforeseen consequences were/are inherent to such ventures as the deep sea explorations and the like, shrouded in dangers and never ceasing mystery, and counting always on the tides of nature, yet to be conquered by technological sophistication. Accordingly, the Author Inventor is neither legally liable nor personally responsible for any inadvertent errors, or for any ‘adverse’ events difficult to differentiate either as a mere association, or as a consequence of the application of the structural and procedural information herein enumerated. Application of this disclosure in different situations, innumerable and unique, is a personal choice. Furthermore, analyzing and adapting swiftly as needed, to diverse situations, still remain as the professional discretion, and the deemed responsibility of the involved company and its associates, participating in the day to day practice of implementing this invention, in part or as a whole.